


Gabumon, ti prego torna da me

by Aky_Ivanov



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Melancholy, Men Crying, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aky_Ivanov/pseuds/Aky_Ivanov
Summary: Alla fine, è successo.Quello che per anni avevo sperato, anzi no, pregato non accadesse mai.Il mio incubo peggiore ha preso forma.____Due erano le cose: o prendevo un aereo o mi mettevo a scrivere.Ha prevalso la seconda.Spoiler Alert: Digimon Tri e Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna





	Gabumon, ti prego torna da me

**_ Fanart _ ** **_ credits:  _ ** _ <http://linktr.ee/Acario> _ **_ _ **

  
  
Alla fine, è successo.  
Quello che per anni avevo sperato, anzi no, _pregato_ non accadesse mai.  
Il mio incubo peggiore ha preso forma.  
Menoa Bellucci lo aveva detto, il countdown lo aveva reso concreto eppure fino all’ultimo ho volto non crederci.  
Le labbra roventi rabbrividiscono contro il freddo metallico dell’armonica.  
Mi meraviglio di aver ancora aria nei polmoni per suonarla, perché a me sembra di non riuscire più a respirare.  
La scorsa notte ti ho sentito, ho avvertito chiaramente la tua zampa posarsi in quel muto gesto sulla schiena.  
Te ne eri accorto, lo hai sempre saputo quando il dolore oltrepassava la soglia diventando insopportabile lasciandomi solo l’irrefrenabile desiderio di piangere.  
Lì, al buio di quel vicolo durante l’appostamento di Kyotaro Imura io ho creduto, _mi sono illuso_ , ancora di essere forte.  
Lo avevo promesso a me stesso di non piangere per quell’imminente addio, avevo promesso di essere forte, era stata la mia promessa per _te_.  
Anche se sei rimasto in silenzio, anche se la pioggia le ha nascoste io lo so che quelle lacrime tu le hai viste ugualmente.  
Il mio modo per mostrarti che ero _cresciuto_ , per dimostrare che quel maledetto fenomeno chiamato crescita, quello che stava per rompere irrimediabilmente il nostro legame avesse un minimo di fondamento si era infranto.  
Qual era? Quale diavolo era l’entità che aveva deciso tutto ciò?!  
Chi aveva scritto, decretato, condannato, questo volere?!  
_Per diventare grandi bisogna dire addio al migliore amico dell’infanzia._  
Qualunque sia l’entità che governa il mondo digitale può pure andare a farsi fottere.  
Quell’essere malato ha giocato con la vita delle persone, con quella dei _bambini,_ con la mia _._  
Prima mi ha spinto a instaurare un legame, prima mi ha fatto credere che il digimon scegliesse il proprio _inseparabile_ compagno per poi rovinare tutto.  
Mi ha illuso, ha giocato con i miei sentimenti, mi ha reso lo stramaledetto detentore dell’ _amicizia_ per poi strapparmi via dopo anni l’esatta fonte di quel potere.  
Perché se il prescelto cresce, il digimon scompare.  
_Fa male._  
Lo odio chiunque esso sia, odio con tutto il cuore il sovrano del tuo mondo, Gabumon.  
Sì, lo detesto con lo stesso organo che non sento più battere, sostituito da un opprimente macigno.  
Le note di quella familiare melodia che mi ha accompagnato nel primo viaggio pluridimensionale riempiono il silenzio, un silenzio che non è tale perché accompagnato da tante parole sottintese, dai ricordi di una vita.  
Mi sento morire ma la brezza che soffia mi suggerisce di essere più vivo che mai.  
_«Yamato, credo di capire quello che stai provando e voglio che tu faccia quello che è meglio per te»_  
_«Davvero, Gabumon?»_  
_«Taichi è troppo impulsivo e spesso la fretta lo porta a compiere dei gravi errori, d’altro canto tu fai sempre le cose giuste, il problema però è che le fai a modo tuo»_  
_«Le cose giuste? A modo mio?»_  
_«Se davvero vuoi capire io ti aiuterò. Se deciderai di lottare io lo farò. Qualsiasi cosa tu sceglierai io sarò sempre al tuo fianco»_  
La melodia si incrina, la nota stonata arriva in seguito al ricordo dell’incontro con Cherrymon.  
Gabumon non parla, lui quegli errori non li ascolta.  
Quella è la sua melodia preferita, la colonna sonora della nostra amicizia.  
Egoisticamente il pensiero l’ho avuto, il desiderio di chiudere e riaprire gli occhi scoprendo che quella separazione non stesse avvenendo a me ma a qualcun altro del mio gruppo, oltre a Taichi. Il desiderio di voler passare quell’ultimo periodo insieme al mio fido amico, fianco a fianco, senza nessun altro intorno godendomi ogni singolo istante era stato irrefrenabile…solo me e il mio digimon.  
Però, alla fine la ragione era tornata, _l’amicizia_ aveva vinto ancora una volta.  
Il desiderio di salvare tutti loro aveva prevalso, li ho anteposti alla mia stessa felicità.  
Quella felicità che non avrei mai pensato di provare dieci anni prima quando tutto è iniziato.  
Nei primi tempi me lo era chiesto cosa ci trovassi di tanto speciale in me, tu strano animale spuntato fuori dal nulla, o per meglio dire, so di essere stato io ad atterrare dal nulla accanto a te che senza perder tempo hai iniziato a ronzarmi perennemente intorno, lasciandomi totalmente spiazzato. Quegli occhietti di un rosso vivido fin dal primo istante sono stati ricolmi d’orgoglio, un orgoglio diretto esclusivamente a me che ne sono strato travolto non essendo abituato a riceverlo, Mio padre l’avrebbe mostrato solo successivamente.  
Gabumon, tu mi hai ammirato ancor prima di conoscermi, accogliendomi con una gioia immotivata, felice che tutta la tua attesa fosse stata ripagata.  
Io allora ne rimasi completamente costernato, Gabumon sei stato il primo a farmi sentire _speciale_ oltre la stessa etichetta affibbiataci dalla leggenda.  
Mi hai fatto sentire importante anche più di Takeru, perché il mio fratellino stava crescendo diventando pian piano sempre più indipendente, ammirando anche gli altri, come Taichi. Per te invece no, sarei stato sempre ed esclusivamente il detentore del primato di importanza.  
La mia iniziale reticenza verso di te è caduta e non ti dimenticherò mai, non cancellerò il ricordo di chi ha occupato un posto speciale nella mia vita.  
Custodirò gelosamente il ricordo di te essere digitale fatto di dati che della freddezza di un computer non hai mai avuto nulla, al contrario, hai sempre trasmesso un confortante calore emanato dalla pesante pelliccia. Lo so bene, ci sono affondato più volte in quel morbido ammasso di peli nei momenti di disperazione, in quell’abbraccio confortante in grado di scacciare ogni mia _paura_.  
Dieci anni fa non lo volevo abbandonare il mondo digitale, era l’unico luogo in cui dopo anni avevo potuto passare del tempo con il mio fratellino.  
Ora, quel desiderio è tornato più prepotente che mai solo all’inverso, non voglio che tu lasci questo mondo Gabumon.  
Passano gli anni eppure il dolore della separazione continua a essere una costante, sembrai quasi che io debba per forza vivere separato dalle persone a cui voglio bene. Se deve essere così, prenderò davvero la via dello spazio, laddove la sofferenza potrà essermi risparmiata da ulteriori incontri.  
Non sei il mio amico immaginario, non è giusto che tu scompaia solo perché cresco.  
Soffio più forte, la nota si alza.  
Voglio che la musica, quell’hobby che mi ha permesso di trasmettere al mondo chi sono ora porti a te il mio più grande desiderio.  
_Io non voglio che tu vada via._  
Però non lo dico a voce, so già che si incrinerebbe e non voglio rovinare questo momento, non voglio che il nostro ultimo ricordo sia una valle di lacrime.  
Gli occhi bruciano, li strizzo più forte trattenendomi ancora una volta.  
Dieci anni di amicizia, anni che non tutti possono comprendere.  
Anni in cui mi sono sentito capito, in cui ho avuto il tuo sostegno in ogni mia scelta giusta o sbagliata che fosse, anni in cui sei diventato sempre più importante con quei rumorosi passi costantemente al mio seguito oltrepassando la barriera burbera issata dalla separazione dei miei genitori.  
_Il mio pensiero è per te Gabumon, questa musica è per te._  
Una dedica a te mio caro digimon che più di tutti hai dovuto fare i conti con un digiprescelto problematico, gli altri non hanno dovuto affrontare un ragazzino con gli improvvisi scatti di rabbia, con quei continui cambi d’umore, con quella saccenza… mera facciata per non farmi ferire dal mondo circostante.  
E tu questo lo hai capito più di tutti, più di Takeru e degli altri miei amici.  
A te che mi hai curato in quella grotta gelida nonostante ti avessi trattato male.  
A te che hai combattuto contro i tuoi stessi amici quando ero confuso, pur di non abbandonarmi.  
A te che silenziosamente ti sei avvicinato capendomi anche senza parlare.  
A te che mi hai dato forza quando io pensavo di non possederla.  
A te che non ti sei mai tirato indietro anche dinanzi alle pesanti le mie esternazioni rabbiose.  
A te che anche nei momenti più bui e di sconforto mi sei stato accanto.  
A te che mi hai salvato dal barato della disperazione.  
A te io dedico questa melodia.  
_«Non è vero che hanno bisogno di me, io non conto più nulla per nessuno»_  
_«Alzati o mi arrabbio!»_  
_La caverna diventa più oscura, il buio mi circonda trapassandomi le ossa._  
_«Ormai sono finito, lasciami solo!»_  
_«Si può sapere che ti prende?!...Rispondi Yamato»_  
_Un morso, i tuoi denti che affondano nella carne della gamba ed io che ti colpisco scacciandoti via._  
_«Ma sei impazzito?! Lasciami in pace!»_  
_Le tue lacrime cadono copiose, non ti sei ancora arreso, non hai ancora gettato la spugna per il mio essere un amico problematico._  
_«Ogni essere vivente è diverso dagli altri, è vero o no?! Allora spiegami perché devi paragonarti continuamente a Taichi?! Certo che siete diversi è la cosa più naturale del mondo! Il fratello maggiore di Takeru sei tu Yamato, e non è vero che Taichi è migliore di te. Ti sbagli»_  
_«Gabumon…»_  
_Lo abbassi e lo rialzi quello sguardo pieno di speranza._  
_«Ed io allora?! Cosa ci fare qui se non fosse per te?! Ho aspettato tanto questo momento perché sapevo di incontrarti altrimenti per quale motivo l’avrei fatto?!»_  
_«Gabumon…»_  
_«Davvero hai deciso di restare solo?! Coraggio dimmelo! Vuoi che non mi faccia più vedere?! Se ne sei convinto allora me ne andrò senza discutere»_  
_No, non voglio che tu vada via._  
_«La verità è che volevo solo sembrare più in gamba agli occhi degli altri…invece non ho fatto altro che allontanarli e se vuoi che ti dica la verità…mi sono sentito tanto solo. Promisi a me stesso che non avrei mai pianto. Ho sempre fatto di tutto per convincermi che me la sarei dovuta cavare senza l’aiuto dei miei, né di nessun altro…e invece avevo tanta voglia di piangere»_  
_«Povero Yamato…»_  
_«Io non voglio restare solo»_  
_«Sono qui con te Yamato! Ho tanto bisogno di te ma anche tu hai bisogno di me. Se riusciremo ad accettarlo con serenità vedrai che le cose andranno meglio, ne sono sicuro!»_  
L’ho accettato, ho accolto appieno questo bisogno reciproco ma le cose non stanno andando meglio.  
Sono andate benne allora, non ora.  
Quello stesso affetto mi sta distruggendo, potrei voltarmi da un momento all’altro e non trovarti più accanto a me.  
Gli ultimi raggi di sole mi bruciano la pelle, sono sicuro il tramonto sia diventato incandescente…eppure io quel calore non lo avverto, ho solo tanto freddo.  
È orribile questa sensazione di vuoto.  
«Yamato…»  
Non dirlo Gabumon, lo so che lo stai per pronunciare.  
So esattamente cosa sta per uscire dalla tua bocca, ed è una menzogna.  
«Sei il miglior partner di sempre»  
No, tu sei stato il miglior compagno di sempre.  
Lo stomaco mi si stringe, la morsa diventa dolorosa facendo definitamente cessare l’afflusso d’aria.  
Io sono stato il partner più catastrofico di sempre, lo sappiamo entrambi ma tu non la vedrai mai in questo modo.  
Ed io sono felice, continui a vedere e a esaltare solo la parte migliore di me ed anche se non riesco a dirti tutto questo a voce, spero tu le capisca lo stesso.  
Ti prego, capisci quanto sei stato importante.  
Le mie dita tremano sull’armonica, il suono si spegne.  
Non ti guardo in faccia, è già difficile da mantenere così il mio autocontrollo.  
Gli occhi bruciano e non è colpa del colore vivido del tramonto.  
Lo sento stanno per arrivare, pungono come spilli lì all’angolo degli occhi.  
«Ehi, Yamato?»  
Tu però non mi dai tregua, vuoi un addio degno di essere ricordato, faccia a faccia.  
Ed io infondo te ne sono grato, perché un’ultima volta voglio vederti.  
Voglio ricordarmi di quelle zanne lucenti e quegli occhi pieni di calore.  
Sei un lupo sì, ma feroce solo quando fa comodo a te.  
«E domani, cosa farai?»  
Me lo chiedi sorridendo, consapevole di non poterlo mai vedere.  
Vuoi che te lo dica, così da progettare insieme la giornata, una delle tante.  
Come se domani, noi saremo ancora qui, _insieme._  
Distolgo lo sguardo, lo proietto verso il cielo.  
«Bella domanda, chi lo sa cosa ci aspetta domani…»  
Ed eccola lì, una farfalla azzurra che si libra nell’aria.  
Lo so cosa è appena accaduto, il mondo ha smesso di vivere.  
No, io ho smesso per un secondo di farlo.  
«Ci sono, domani possiamo…»  
La mia frase si perde nel vento, mi sono voltato di nuovo lì alla mia destra.  
Lì dove un istante prima c’eri tu.  
_Fa male, tanto._  
Quel _“possiamo”_ non esiste più, è diventato solo uno spiacevole singolare.  
Il vento soffia forte ma è come se non lo sentissi, forse è questa la sensazione che si prova quando si muore.  
Il cerchio dorato si è dissolto con l’ultimo petalo tramutando in pietra quell’oggetto a me tanto caro.  
Pesa sul palmo, laddove un istante prima c’era l’armonica che ti piaceva tanto.  
La consapevolezza arriva come un pugno nello stomaco, sei andato via.  
_Definitivamente._  
_Ho tanta voglia di piangere, Gabumon._  
Io non riesco a fermarle, le lacrime mi rigano il volto, si insinuano nell’incavo del collo, cascano come pesanti gocce di pioggia sul digivaice.  
Il cuore si spezza, i polmoni soffrono e il petto fa male.  
Il sistema nervoso è crollato, la mano trema vistosamente stretta intorno al freddo oggetto, una presa compulsiva tanto da spingere l’altra mia mano a serrarsi intorno per farla smettere…ma non ci riesce. Ora, tremano in due.  
Tremo anche io scosso dai singhiozzi sempre più forti inghiottiti dal vento, perché questa volta nessuno mi verrà a consolare.  
Il sapore salato delle lacrime mi entra nella bocca mentre sollevo il digivice all’altezza del volto, l’ultima insulsa speranza di credere sia soltanto un bruttissimo sogno e che riaprendo gli occhi ti troverei ancora qui accanto a me.  
Ma non è così… maledizione! Non è per nulla così!!  
È proprio quella consapevolezza, l’ultimo barlume di protezione della mia anima a impormi di continuare a tenerli serrati.  
Un pezzo di me è andato via, non perché lo hai portato con te, eri proprio tu quel tassello mancante che mi ha aiutato a _crescere_.  
Anche tu hai contribuito a quello che sono oggi, perché tu sei stato capace di mostrare il tuo affetto incondizionato anche quando i ricordi ti sono stati cancellati…e sarei un grandissimo bugiardo se dicessi di averti preferito al mio fianco anche senza che tu ricordassi chi fossi, perché infondo lo sono per davvero un egoista.  
Io ti voglio qui con me senza nessuna perdita…ed ora ho ricevuto quella più grande.  
_«Eccomi!»_  
_Mi abbracci alle spalle, lì su quel balcone in piena notte dopo la scomparsa di Taichi._  
_«Gabumon?!»_  
_«Ho mangiato un sacco e sono cresciuto!»_  
_Sorridi, le zanne in mostra mentre rimani avvinghiato alle mie gambe, alle gambe che dovrebbero essere quello di un estraneo per te che non sai più chi sono._  
_Il tuo sorriso è contagioso, sorrido a mia volta abbassandomi alla tua altezza._  
_«Yamato, conosci quella frase del digimon Karuta?»_  
_«Eh? Karuta?»_  
_«Quando stai affrontando un momento difficile, chiedi consiglio al tuo digimon partner»_  
_«No, è la prima volta che la sento»_  
_Ma a te, la mia perplessità non interessava._  
_«Per forza, me la sono appena inventata!»_  
_Ridacchi, io lo faccio con te._  
_«Yamato! Sono qui per te. Puoi dirmi tutto. Se ti senti solo o stai soffrendo. Sarò sempre dalla tua parte. Anche quando non mi vorrai, io starò con te. Quando ti sposerai e avrai un bambino, io me ne prenderò cura»_  
_«Eh?»_  
_«Quando sarai un uomo di mezza età, farò la sauna con te. Quando sarai un nonnetto, faremo tante passeggiate insieme»_  
_«Ma cosa stai dicendo?»_  
_«Yamato, se continuerai ad aver bisogno di me anche quando crescerai…Io sarò…» i tuoi artigli si serrano intorno alla mia camicia «Sarò sempre in grado di fare ogni cosa. Salverò persino il mondo»_  
_«Va bene così…è abbastanza»_  
_Sono costretto a interromperti, abbracciandoti in quella posa scomposta sul pavimento, in quella rassicurante stretta che a me piace tanto._  
_«Penso di aver capito, ciò che disse Taichi quella volta…La paura di perdere qualcosa di importante…Quando Taichi è scomparso…Io…»_  
_La mia voce si incrina, le palpebre si contraggono ripetutamente senza il mio controllo._  
_«Yamato. Tu sei l’unico che può prendere il posto di Taichi. Sono sicuro che anche lui lo vorrebbe. Yamato, lo capisci vero?»_  
_Ti stringo, serro le mie braccia con tutta la forza che ho a disposizione affondando nel manto candido striato, scosso dai singhiozzi, da quel pianto finalmente arrivato._  
_«Non piangere»_  
_«Non farmi piangere»_  
Gabumon, non farmi piangere.  
Non farlo neanche adesso.  
Un singhiozzo più forte mi scuote, quel ricordo più vivido che mai.  
_Mi sento solo._  
_Ho tanta voglia di piangere._  
Anche ora ho subito una perdita, anche ora sono triste e solo su una terrazza perché non arrivi di nuovo alle spalle?  
Perché non mi abbracci con la stessa irruenza?  
Tra le lacrime apro leggermente gli occhi, il tramonto è quasi svanito ma non il mio pianto.  
Quello si è fatto ancora più forte, mi sta dilaniando l’anima.  
Questa terrazza è così fredda e vuota.  
Dove sei Gabumon?  
_Gabumon, ti prego torna da me._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Qualunque siano gli errori ortografici vi chiedo scusa, sto piangendo con Yamato.
> 
> Aky


End file.
